Corazon Negro
by Spiritcan
Summary: Por fin Nests a encontrado la manera de dominar lo que tanto querían manipulando a seres inocentes pero para Shingo hay un nuevo problema, el amor hacia una enemiga!
1. ¿Donde estas?

CORAZON NEGRO CAP. 1 : ¿DÓNDE ESTAS?  
  
Para poder comenzar bien este Fic debemos retrocederun poco en el tiempo. Hace unos dos años atrás, en NESTS, antes de pensar en K'9999 se estaba pensando en un nuevo ser de hielo, un ser que fuera hermano de Kula. Una vez creado quedaria el equipo perfecto para venzer a los estupidos niños fuego que siempre se entrometen en sus planes: Kyo Kusanagi y Iori Yagami.  
  
¿Pero como debía ser este ser?, pues debería ser fuerte y sin sentimientos, pero que sin embargo pasara inadvertido ante los demás. Lo mejor sería transformar a alguien, alguien que nadie se imaginara.  
  
Durante este tiempo han estado investigando sin mayor resultado, así que se le ha encomendado esta misión a alguien que sabe de estas cosas.  
  
Ya es el 2003 y se hacerca un nuevo THE KING OF FIGHTERS, deberan apresurarse...  
  
Miraba hacia el techo como buscando a alguien, el sabía quien era ese alguien, Vanessa...... aquella chica pelirroja que le volvía loco. Shingo se ruborizó al pensar en ella, pero luego se enfureció en pensar que estaba en el "Iori TEAM"; ese Iori que tantos problemas le causaba a su maestro, Kusanagi-san.  
  
Aprovechando este pensamiento, decidió ir a hacerle un poco de compañía a su maestro que ultimamente se habia convertido en su amigo intimo, pero que enrealidad por respeto le llamaba "maestro".  
  
Tomó una chaqueta negra que se puso encima de su polera blanca, una cinta azol en su cabello y unos pantalones igualmente azules. Salió de su casa tomando las llaves y cerrando con cuidado como siempre. En la salida de su casa se encontró con un tipo alto, de cabellos grises, piel bronceada, anteojos oscuros y vestido de cuero, el cual lo miraba arrogantemente.  
  
Disculpa, ¿tu eres Yabuki Shingo? - preguntó aquel joven sacandose los anteojos oscuros.  
  
Si, ¿qué desea?-  
  
¿es usted el alumdo de Kusanagi Kyo?-  
  
Si, ¿hay algun problema?-  
  
El desconocido se acercó a Shingo y le dio un brusco besó. Shingo solo atinó a ponerso colorado y salir, perplejo, corriendo.  
  
-Mmmmmm.....es perfecto- Aquel joven se puso sus lentes oscuros y se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino.  
  
^o^'  
  
Shingo corria y corría , ¿cómo pudo aquel joven besarlo?, esto le recordaba sus aventuras con el joven Sie Kensou, pero NO!, ya habia pasado esa etapa. Se dirigió corriendo hasta el departamento de Kyo. Toco el sitófono, al rato contestó una voz masculina.  
  
¿Si?-  
  
Hola Maestro!, soy yo , Shingo-  
  
Ahhhh....Shingo, pasa -  
  
Prrr.....sonó el portón al abrirse y Shingo se arrebato por las escaleras, puesto que Kyo vivía solo en el segundo piso. Cuando llegó toco el timbre, ahí le habrió Kyo, quien solo se encontraba con una toalla, parecia resien salido de la ducha.  
  
-Hola Shingo, perdona la facha, pero es que recién me estaba bañando-  
  
-oh, no se preocupe maestro-  
  
-por favor, solo dime Kyo-  
  
-esta bien ma...Kyo-  
  
De ahí ambos fueron hasta la habitación de Kyo, mientras Shingo miraba un video de KODOMO NO OMOCHA Kyo se ponia ropa. Shingo estaba tan concentrado en la divertida pelicula que no se daba cuenta de lo que se ponía el Kusanagi.  
  
Shingo, volteate-  
  
Si, digam.....- El Yabuki se quedó mudo, Kyo se había puesto la ropa que usó en el '97!, eso si ahora le quedaba más estrecha que antes y sobresalia todo, todo.  
  
-Jajajaja- soltó una risa Shingo- pero si ya le queda muy estrecha! -  
  
-No te burles - protestó Kyo con una sonrisa, luego de eso se puso unos pantalones negros y una camisa cuello subido blanca.  
  
Ambos decidieron entrenar un rato ( que fueron alrededor de 5 horas), ya estaba muy oscuro, así que Shingo decidió irse, pero acordó encontrarse con su maestro al dia siguiente a las dos de la tarde para almorzar en el centro.  
  
Shingo se dirigió a su casa, observaba las estrellas y no podía evitar pensar en aquella pelirroja, pero ahora estaba preocupado de otra cosa, ¿quién era aquel joven de cabellos grises que lo besó?.  
  
Llegó a su casa, se sacó toda la ropa y se tiró en la cama a brazos de Morfeo. Sin embargo tenía un presentimiento, sentía que algo malo iba a pasar y no sabía que. Decidió olvidarse de eso y dormir tranquilamente.  
  
OoO  
  
Kyo también sentía un mal presentimiento, sentia que algo le iba a pasar a su alumno, ¿pero qué?. Como no tenía sueño se fue a casa de Shingo pero no hubo respuesta de nadie en la casa. "debe haber salido" era su pensamiento, así que dio media vuelta y se regreso a su departamento.  
  
Pero sin embargo, al día siguiente no apareció Shingo al almuerzo, lo cual era raro, pues su disipulo era muy comprometido y nunca se le olvidaban las cosas. Finalmente Kyo terminó comiendo solo un filete con pure picante , pagó la cuenta y se fue pensando que le habría pasado a Shingo.  
  
Se dirigió a su casa, de ahí llamó y llamó por telefono a Shingo pero nadie respondía, esto ya le estaba preocupando de veras. Así que se decidió a llamar a uno de sus compadres: Benimaru.  
  
-Moch mochi? - se escucho la voz de Nikaido por el telefono-  
  
-Alo?, Beni?, oye, necesito que vengas un poco, estoy algo preocupado y necesito conversar un poco-  
  
-¿qué pasa Kyo?  
  
-De ahí te cuento, pero ven rápido-  
  
-Ok, bye-  
  
Luego de esto ambos colgaron y Kyo se tiró en el sofá con las manos bajo la nuca y mirando el entretenido panorama en el blanco techo. Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que se oyó el timbre. Kyo fue rápidamente a abrir, era Benimaru, pero no se habia hecho el peinado de escoba y se encontraba con el pelo suelto.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Kyo?  
  
-Shingo no aparece-  
  
-¿cómo eso? -  
  
-No aparece, no esta en su casa, no contesta al telefono, falto a una junta conmigo....Shingo no es así -  
  
-Suena extraño, pero.... - Benimaru suspiró - esto me recuerda a cuando te raptaron en NESTS - Kyo se estremeció al oir aquel nombre, no quería recordar lo que había sufrido ahí.  
  
Se quedaron ahí los dos juntos llamando a casa de Shingo y llamando a su celular sin recibir respuesta. Finalmente Kyo invitó a dormir al Nikaido y luego de eso, como a las cinco de la mañana, se dispucieron a dormir. Pero Kyo solo tuvo pesadillas, pesadillas con NESTS y que Shingo estuviera muerto.  
  
CONTINUARA.......  
  
Nota: Orale, este es mi primer fic del The King Of Fighters y espero que me este saliendo bien.  
En este Fic voy a "tratar" de no poner hentai, yaoi o yuri, digamos que lo quiero hacer algo más....profesinal, jojojojo.  
¿No les parece extraño que Kyo aun guarde su ropa vieja? 


	2. Daijobu?

CORAZÓN NEGRO CAP. 2: DAIJOBU-KA?  
  
RRRIIIIIIING!!!!!! Sonó el timbre estridentemente. Benimaru despertó al instante, pero Kyo a su lado aun no despertaba. Ellos durmieron juntos pues había una sola cama y era de dos plazas. En fin, la cosa es que Beni fue a abrir, y baya la sorpresa que se llevó.  
  
-Shingo! - Gritó Benimaru de alegria al ver al joven Shingo, aunque se veia algo extraño -  
  
-Ah, hola Beni, ¿qué haces en casa de Kyo? -  
  
-Pues esperarte y llamarte, en fin, localizarte, pero porfavor entra ya! -  
  
-Esta bien - Cuando Shingo va entrando ve a Kyo ahí parado, solo con unos boxers y con el cabello todo desparramado.  
  
-Shingo....¿dónde estabas? -  
  
-Pues... - Shingo fue cortado por un apretado abrazo de parte de Kyo que duró largo, Shingo no supo que hacer asi que correspondió al abrazo. Todo esto duró hasta que habló Benimaru.  
  
-SHINGO, anda, dinos donde andabas - Nikaido parecía un poco enojado con el Yabuki.  
  
-Pues estaba en mi casa, por supuesto - Shingo parecía algo extrañado.  
  
-Eso es inposible Shingo - dijo Kyo algo sonrojado por aquel abrazo que le había dado al Yabuki - nosotros fuimos a tu casa y llamamos pero no había nadie.  
  
-Es que estuve durmiendo, si acabo de despertar y venía a pedirle perdon por lo del almuerzo de ayer - Shingo se pasó una mano por la cabeza y una gran gota calló por el lado de su cabeza al ver la cara de " no te creo" del Kusanagi y el Nikaido.  
  
-¿cómo es posible que hayas estado durmiendo 36 horas? -  
  
-No lo se, pero es verdad -  
  
-No importa - dijo Kyo y miró seriamente a Benimaru - lo que importa es que estas bien -  
  
-Muy bien, ahora yo me voy - dijo Benimaru poniendose los pantalones - Adiooooos!  
  
Finalmente Benimaru se fue dejando solos a Shingo y a Kyo. Shingo se ofreció a hacerle el desayuno al Kusanagi, el cual cedió debido al hambre que tenía en ese momento.  
  
n_n'  
Mientras Shingo cocinaba, Kyo se fue a la sala de estar, ahí vió que en la puerta habían dos sobres, uno dirigido para el y el otro para Shingo....¿cómo supieron que estaba ahí?.  
  
-Shingoooooo! - grito Kyo, hay carta para ti -  
  
-Nani? - apareció el Yabuki y recibió la carta que le pasó Kusanagi.  
  
-Parecen ser invitaciones para el KOF - dijo Kyo - Pues...yo estare en el Fire Team con Mai, un tal K' y.....- Kyo se heló - Iori!-  
  
-¡¿QUÉ DIJO?! - grito Shingo sin poder creerlo.  
  
-Lo que escuchaste, pero bueno, eso ya no tiene importancia, no hay nada más que hacerle - dijo Kyo cerrando la carta y dejandola encima de una mesita - y tu ¿en cual estaras? -  
  
Yo estare con una tal Kula, un tal K'9999 y una tal Angel, el nombre del equipo está por confirmar - Kyo solo lo miraba con algo de seriedad, Kula le sonaba....pero no podía recordar quien era.  
  
-¿Y cuando deveran reunirse?- Kyo miraba atentamente a Shingo, estaba feliz ciertamente porque le otorgaran un equipo propio, pero a la vez extrañado pues nunca habian tomado muy en cuenta al Yabuki.  
  
Pues aquí dice que no habrá entrenamientos, solo se verá el aliniamiento el día del KOF- Shingo se puso medio triste al pensar que tendría que pelear contra su amado maestro- ¿y usted?-  
  
¿yo? (no pa' na'), pues el, primer entrenamiento es dentro de dos días- Kyo suspiró y urgó con la mano en el bolsillo - Eh, Shingo, te invito ahora después del desayuno nos ponemos a entrenar-  
  
-Pues claro-  
  
Asi después de todo eso ambos se pusieron a disfrutar del exquisito desayuno preparado por Shingo, comiendo unos ricos tomates con huevo, jugo de melón ("tocame el melon"...no espera...eso no es de aquí) y una cosa que Kyo no sabia lo que era pero sabía muy bien.  
  
Al terminar levantaron la mesa y Kyo y Shingo se fueron a la habitación de Lord Kusanagui.  
  
A que venimos ma....Kyo - Shingo miraba atentamente la espalda de su maestro puesto que Kyo iba adelante.  
  
Pues que más crees....a bañarme y cambiarme de rop, no creeras que voy a salir en puros boxers (hay si tu...to' sexy =P)-  
  
La cosa es que Kyo se metió a la ducha y Shingo se quedó en el  
cuarto de su Kusanagi-san. Vió que al lado del televisor tenía una foto  
donde aparecia Kyo abrazado de Benimaru, al lado él (Shingo). Todos en  
traje de baño puesto que estaban en una playa de Hawaii cuando fueron de  
gira de estudios. Shingo recordo los tiempos aquellos en el colegio,  
ahora todos en la universidad casi nunca se ven.  
  
De pronto se escucho la puerta del baño y salió Kyo todo mojado y sin  
toalla.  
  
Pero Kusanagi-san, porqué no se seco?-  
  
Pues lo abría hecho si no tuviera todas las toallas en la lavadora.  
  
Cielos ma...Kyo, es un desastre, porfavor casese!- Shingo solo se reia al ver la facha de tu maestro todo mojado como un perro que se cayó a una piscina-  
  
-No te burles, porfavor ve al cuarto de lavado (que americano ) y saca de ahí una toalla- Shingo acatando ordenes saco la toallay se la iba a entregar a su maestro que ahora se encontraba en su cuarto, sin embargo se quedó detrás de la puerta espiando lo que hacía su maestro. Este estaba mirando una foto, pero parecía que no era cualquier cosa, porque....¡ SE LE LEVANTÓ HASTA EL ALMA! (si saben entenderme ( )  
  
Shingo se hizo el desentendido aunque con una risota en su cara entró en la abitación, Kyo al ver que Shingo entraba, guardo la foto inmediatamente en un cajon, pero aun no se daba cuenta del mounstro que habia dejado liberado .  
  
-Aquí esta su toalla calien....kyo-san- Shingo ya ni sabía lo que decía, lo que vio en ese día fue de locos, pero al fin se fueron los dos a entrenar y así estuvieron todo el santo día. Hasta como las ocho de la noche cuando Kyo porfin dijo algo que no fuera "cuida tu espalda", "controla tu fuerza", "¡concentrate"!, etc.  
  
-Shingo, ¿te puedes quedar a dormir esta noche? - Shingo solo tartamudeo diciendo un "s..si...claro" y Shingo se quedó a dormir en la casa de Kyo pero ¡La sorpresita que se lleva al ver que solo hay una cama!.  
  
-Ehhh....m..maestro, yo dormire en el sofa -  
  
-¡Como se te ocurre, ademas quiero que estes cerca mio- Shingo lo miro con cara de miedo y dijo para si mismo , "lo que faltaba que se volviera rarito, si no digo yo que neceita casarse".  
  
La cosa es que con un poco de miedo y frustración, Shingo se quedó a dormir con Kyo.  
  
OuO'  
  
Ya amanecía y la luz corria por una pequeño espàcio que no tapaba las cortinas, asi el cuarto azul se torno de un color rojizo y Shingo comenzó a despertar. Se dio cuenta de que su maestro ya no se encontraba a su lado. Miró hacia su izquierda y se fijo en que la puerta estaba junta y que de se veia una leve sombra de una persona.  
  
Kusanagi-san- se dijo a si mismo y parándose de la cama se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de que el pudiera llegar se encontró con que la puerta se empezo a abrir. Shingo se sobresalto un poco, pero se calmo al ver a su maestro ¿con una bandeja y desayuno?  
  
Ku..Kyo?- Shingo se extraño mucho pero luego penso- debe ser para el seguramente- y soltó una leve sonrisa.  
  
Toma Shingo, tu desayuno, lo acabo de preparar para tan buena visita-  
  
Eh?  
  
Continuara...  
  
Nota: Que paso con Shingo en ese lapso de tiempo? ¿Qué le pasa a Kusanagi?¿cuándo había sido tan atento con su alumno?... La respuesta a todo en su proximo capítulo. 


	3. Watashi wa watashi desu?

Corazón Negro Capitulo 3: Watashi desu watashi ka?  
  
Después de comer aquel abundante desayuno, Shingo se vistió y se dirigió donde Kyo se encontraba: la cocina. Al entrar se dio cuenta de que Kyo estaba escribiendo algo en una libreta y miraba de vez en cuando la alacena.  
  
-Kyo-  
  
-Dime Shingo-  
  
-Porqué me sirvió UD. desayuno-  
  
-OH, eso fue solo un detalle-  
  
-Pero usted no era así-  
  
-Como eso?  
  
-Que usted nunca fue tan atento  
  
-Es que ahora se apreciarte-  
  
Shingo solo se ruborizó, Kyo al darse cuenta de esto solo soltó una leve sonrisa y sacó la hoja en la que anotaba.  
  
-Shingo, ¿me acompañas al supermercado?-  
  
-Claro!-  
  
Así Shingo y Kyo se dirigieron al súper en la moto de Kyo (la pose en que iban era algo comprometedora y Shingo no pudo evitar ruborizarse al ver a toda la gente darse vuelta para mirarlos)  
  
Alfin llegaron al Supermercado EATme y se llevaron por lo menos 10 kilos de comida, dulces, bebidas, chocolates y cosas que ni ellos sabían lo que eran. Tomaron las bolsas como pudieron y se las llevaron arriba de la moto O_o!  
  
Las calles estaban más plagadas de gente que antes, y ahora si que las miradas no pasaban desapercibidas. Shingo fijó sus ojos, mientras Kyo esperaba impaciente que el semáforo cambiara, en una chica de rojos cabellos que miraba lujuriosamente a su acompañante de también cabellos rojos.  
  
Vanessa!!!- se alarmó Shingo, luego posó su vista en, para el infortunio de Shingo, el acompañante de "su chica".  
  
Yagami!!!- exclamó nuevamente pero esta vez tan alto que Kyo pudo oír.  
  
Que estas diciendo Shingo! - Kyo se volteo y su expresión de simpatía se borro al ver el semblante de aquel pelirrojo en la calle. Los deseo de quemarlo se iniciaron inmediatamente, ver esa piel quemarse entre sus manos.  
  
Kyo se bajó de la motocicleta dejándole a Shingo el resto de las  
bolsas. Recién entonces el Yagami se dio cuenta de la presencia del  
Kusanagi y su rostro dibujo una sonrisa al ver el rostro del "Kusabobo".  
  
Vaya, vaya, pero que no es el Kusanagi con alumno igual de imbecil que su maestro- La chica al lado de Iori solo rió y se saco su chaqueta oscura dejando ver una camisa blanca con una corbata roja como sus cabellos.  
  
Tu encargate del Kusanagi- Vanessa se sacudió levemente el pelo con las manos- déjame a este bon bon a mi-  
  
Iori devolvió una carcajada y de sus manos parecieron brotarle garras, Kyo sacó una vieja venda que llevaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se la puso en la frente como en los viejos tiempos.  
  
Nada más se escucho, solo el leve murmullo de la gente que se había detenido a husmear por la pelea que se llevaría a cabo. Shingo estaba en "estado de coma", ciertamente era emocionante el hecho de pelear al lado de su querido maestro, pero era traumante pensar pelear contra su amada.  
  
Una fresca y suave ráfaga de viento bailó alrededor de los cuatro jóvenes, dos llamas, una púrpura y otra escarlata, se encendieron mientras Shingo y Vanesa no hacían ningún movimiento. Ambos, Kusanagi y Yagami miraron a sus acompañantes, Vanessa se arreglo la corbata y habló.  
  
Este no es el momento para que el - Vanessa apuntó a Shingo - y yo peleemos, ya habrá tiempo-  
  
Kyo miró a Shingo y solo asintió Iori solo rió y volvió a encender su llamas púrpura. El joven de cabellos rojos lanzó un fuerte Yamibarai el cual Kyo esquivó fácilmente entonces Vanessa se acercó a Shingo y lo jaló hacia ella a lo cual el no reacciono. La chica de mechas rojas le dijo a Shingo en un susurro al oído:  
  
Ven, salgamos de aquí- pero Shingo no reaccionaba, Vanessa se extraño pues sabia que el andaba detrás de ella, y noto algo extraño, el cabello y los ojos de Shingo se estaban volviendo de un celeste pálido, su piel parecía mucho más blanca y en la cara de el se dibujaba un semblante de ira.  
  
Shingo de despojó de su chaqueta y su ropa superior y dejó a la vista un collar negro que brillaba de un color plateado y entonces una voz mucho más ronca y masculina que la de Shingo salió de su garganta:  
  
Yagami y Kusanagi deténganse...su oponente no son ustedes, soy yo-  
Una corriente aire helado empuja a Vanessa golpeándola contra una pared.  
  
Ahora, Kyo se dio vuelta para ver a un chico que ya no era Shingo.pero,  
tenía un terrible parecido ah...OROCHI!!!, no pero eso era imposible, el  
hace unos cuantos años, con la ayuda de su equipo y a los ánimos de su  
discípulo, pudo vencer a tan terrible..¿mounstro?, no, no había palabra  
para describirlos. Pero ahora se encontraba contra alguien que no era  
Orochi sino Shingo.  
  
-QUE MIERDA, aunque tu cabello allá cambiado SIGUES SIENDO EL DEBIL  
YABUKI!!!- dijo Iori enfadado porque allá interrumpido la pelea con su  
único enemigo decente, y con el cual estaba destinado a pelear hasta que  
la muerte de alguno significara la victoria del otro.  
  
Yagami incendió sus llamas púrpuras por todo su cuerpo y se arrebató  
contra Shingo haciendo su Purpure Fury (Furia color púrpura*) sin  
embargo Shingo agitó sus plateados cabellos y creo una pared de hielo que  
parecía cristal. Iori cayó escupiendo sangre, debido a que casi se  
revienta, ya que iba a una velocidad inmensa.  
  
¿Qué era eso?, ¿Shingo, acaso podría ser el? No, pensó el Kusanagi  
pensando.. Alguien le a de haber hecho algo, como estar así?  
  
De pronto algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, sintió frío, mucho frío, y  
vio que su cuerpo no se movía de su cintura para abajo, estaba  
completamente congelado. Miró rápidamente a Iori y casi sintió pena al  
verlo encerrado en un bloque gigante de hielo, y poco a poco a el le fue  
pasando lo mismo, a medida que iba perdiendo la conciencia, logro divisar  
a un Shingo con los ojos celestes y exhalando una nebulosa de hielo por  
cada uno de sus poros.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
Era una extraña noche en Tokio, no andaba gente y todo parecía distinto,  
lo único que el reconocía era la gran torre roja de Tokio. Unos cuantos  
pétalos de flor de cerezo (sakuras) caían leve mente, vio en la sima algo  
que brillaba, se acercó y vio un fuego que crecía a medida que se  
acercaba, pudo notar que este fuego no le quemaba así que se aproximó.  
Vio que en el centro había una gran espada, la cual lucía un hermoso  
mango dorado con un rubí que parecía incrustada en el momento de la forja  
de la espada.  
  
Le extraño mucho una espada enterrada en la sima de la torre de Tokio y  
envuelta en fuego Kusanagi (que otro fuego no le quema?). La espada de  
improviso se levantó y le atravesó el corazón y fue entrando cada vez más  
dentro de el.  
  
Aquel dolor indescriptible paso de repente. Abrió los ojos y vio las  
blancas paredes de aquel tan detestable hospital al cual lo llevaban  
después de una pelea con Yagami. A su lado, vio los ojos de su Shingo,  
aquellos ojos castaños y pelo de igual color, al principio se asustó pero  
después pensó que lo de Shingo atacándoles no fue mas que un sueño  
después de caer inconsciente peleando con Yagami, pero se puso helado al  
ver en el cuello de Shingo el collar negro el cual vio en sus sueños  
mientras los atacaban.  
  
CONTINUARA....  
  
Nota: Uff.al fin me llegó la inspiración mientras me moría del  
aburrimiento en la fiesta de santo de la polola de mi padre. Lo de la  
torre de Tokio, surgió después de ver los primeros 5 capítulos de X-TV,  
GENIALES ;) . Que extraño lo que le pasa a Shingo, algo no esperado,  
pero todo se aclarara en los siguientes FICS no se los pierdan ;) .  
  
*Purpure Fury: Ataque que saque de un M.U.G.E.N que hice una vez. 


	4. Una extraña invitacion

Corazón Negro Capitulo 4: Extraña invitación  
  
- Se encuentra bien, maestro? - pregunto Shingo con tristeza en sus castaños ojos, miraba a Kyo , con culpa, como si el hubiera hecho algo malo.  
  
Kyo solo le miraba, no se atrevía a decirle nada, pedirle explicaciones seria algo difícil para el, ademas, no tenía fuerza suficiente para hablar, sin embargo, tomo como pudo la mano de Shingo y la dejó contra su pecho.  
  
Los minutos que siguieron fueron de una gran tranquilidad para ambos, fue un silencio profundo el que invadió la habitación. De pronto, Kyo sintió como algo humedo caía en sus mejillas, eran lagrimas que brotaban de Shingo, por un sentimiento de culpa al ver asi a su maestro, aparte de que el sabe que lo hizo el mismo, dominado por una extraña fuerza. Vanessa se lo contó todo, ya que extrañamente, en ningun momento Shingo la atacó y ella fue la unica espectadora que logro quedar sin daños; ya que todos los espectadores que miraban con atención lo ocurrido, fueron aplastados por grandes bloques de hielo que invocó Shingo.  
  
Flash Back: Ella miraba oculta detrás de un almacén de chocolates . Se encontraba atrás de Shingo, y pudo ver como mataba gente, lanzaba unos grandes ploques de hielo que se creaban en sus manos. Yagami se encontraba congelado completamente, parecía muerto. Luego vió que Shingo comenzó a atacar a Kusanagui, mientras le hablaba de lo patetico que era, poco a poco Kyo fue perdiendo la conciencia y terminó en un bloque de hielo. Sin embargo, ella no era la unica que observaba todo esto, había una pequeña niña que observaba, cerca de ella, todo lo ocurrido. Lloraba amargamente, Vanessa la abrazó y le dijo:  
  
-Tranquila, todo estara bién-  
  
-no, Taichi va a morir - nuevas lagrimas corrieron por las mejillas de la pequeña niña.  
  
-¿Quién es Taichi?-  
  
-Es mi osito de felpa, aquel malo señor lo esta pisando-  
  
Shingo escucho esto, y miró a sus pies, vio a aquel peluche, sin un braso y saliendosele el algodón de adentro. Se sintió mal, no sabiendo porque, y su ternura fue regresando, poco a poco el pelo y los ojos se fueron oscureciendo a su color natural y Shingo cayó al suelo.  
  
Fin del Flash Back  
  
De pronto Kyo se vió nuevamente en la torre de Tokio, en aquel fuego que no le quemaba, y en el centro, la brillante espada que salía y le atravezaba el pecho, volvió a sentir aquel dolor del frio metal contra su corazón, ahora con más intensidad que antes.  
  
Despertó bruscamente, traspiraba mucho por todo el cuerpo. Miró hacia todos lados pero no vió a Shingo, pero se dio cuenta de algo, ya estaba bien. Vió que tenía una pijama y pensó para si que Shingo debió haberle cambiado la ropa ( O_o!). Por suerte vió que la ropa se encontraba ensima de una bella silla en una esquina de la habitación. Se vistió rapidamente y salió rapido de esa habitación.  
  
"Donde se habrá metido Shingo?" se preguntaba mientras caminaba por los largos pasillos del hospital. Bajo las escaleras y en el segundo piso vió a su alumno comprando cosas para comer. Este al verlo se le cayeron todas las cosas.  
  
- No debería estar levantado! - Shingo lo miro con semblante de preocupación.  
  
-Shin pai suru na Shingo!! (no te preoupes!!)- Kyo realmente se sentía muy bien, es más, le parecía extraño encontrarse en el "lugar de trabajo de mata-sanos!!.  
  
- Ay Kusanagi-san - dijo Shingo viendo que no habia remedio -usted nunca cambiara!-  
  
Una vez finalizada esta conversación se dispusieron a comer en el comedor del hospital, aunque Shingo se vió en la obligación de comprar el triple de todo ya que su maestro tenia un "poco de apetito".  
  
Apenas terminaron se dispusieron a salir, iban tranquilamente por los pasillos, cuando en el vestíbulo del hospital vieron un cartel con una fotografía de Kyo y Iori peleando.  
  
Ambos se acercaron para leer, vieron que decia:  
  
"Gran torneo del THE KING OF FIGHTERS en Japón,  
una semana de acción desde el 6 de Octubre"  
  
Kyo se quedó boquiabierto hasta que Shingo exclamó:  
  
-Pero eso es este lunes!!!- dijo buscando la mirada perdida de Kyo- no que quedaban algunos meses aun?-  
  
- Asi es, creo que los organizadores del torneo nos deben una buena explicación- Kyo le dio unos golpes en la espalda a Shingo y le hizo seña de que se marcharan de ahí.  
  
Se fueron caminando ya que el departamento de Kyo se encontraba a muy pocas cuadras del hospital. Se fueron conversando de lo extraño que era que hubieran cambiado la fecha del torneo tan radicalmente. Se detuvieron en una plaza a comprar helados y se sentaron en una baqueta a la sombra de un árbol para conversar.  
  
- Usted que cree Kusanagi-san? - preguntó un Shingo comiendo el helado de chirimoya como un niño de 3 años.  
  
- Pues. - realmente Kyo no tenía la más minima idea de porque estaría sucediendo ese cambio, sin embargo algo creía y decidió hacercelo saber a su alumno- creo que nuevamente hay "alguien" manipulando el torneo.  
  
- Eso no me sorprendería, todos los años pasa algo- Kyo se le quedó mirando, sorprendido de que su alumno hablara por primera vez tan despreocupadamente. Sin embargo tenía razón, todos los años pasaba algo que se tomaba el torneo, ¿porqué este año iba a ser diferente?.  
  
Después de esta conversación continuaron su camino al departamento de Kyo. Al llegar Kyo busco las llaves por todos lados: en su pantalón, en la chaqueta, en la camisa sin encontrarlas. Pero no aparecía, de pronto se dio cuenta como se reía su almuno.  
  
- ¿Porqué te ries?- preguntó muy serio el Kusanagi-  
  
-Lo siento.- dijo Shingo tratando de no reirse- es que se veía muy gracioso revolviendo su ropa, si las llaves las tengo yo- Shingo saco de un bolsillo las llaves con un llavero del King of Fighters del año 94 en el cual Kyo entro en las peleas.  
  
-Que malo eres, ¿porqué no lo dijiste antes?- entonces Shingo le paso las llaves y pudieron entrar en el apartamento.  
  
Ambos se sentaron en el sofá del living. Kyo puso los pies ensima de una mesita de madera que había en el centro con diversas fotos de los torneos.  
  
-Kusanagi-san -Shingo miraba atentamente a la entrada- Hay correo para usted en el suelo.  
  
Kyo giró la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que en la entrada habían tres cartas. Se levantó inmediatamente y fue a recogerlas. Una era la cuenta de la luz, la otra era una carta en nombre del King of Fighters y la ultima una carta con el sello de los Yagami (aquella luna naciente en un fondo lila).  
  
Estas últimas dos habían llamado mucho la atención del Kusanagi, botando al suelo la cuenta de la luz.  
  
-Shingo, mira, una carta del The King of Figthers y una con el sello Yagami- Kyo se sentó al lado de el, y comenzaron con abrir primero la del torneo. Decia lo siguiente:  
  
"Estimado señor: Le hemos de informar que el torneo que se iba a realizar el dia 05 de Diciembre del Presente año, se ha debido adelantar por razones de fuerza mayor. El torneo se realizará el día 06 de Octubre del presente. Esperamos su comprensión y lo esperamos preparad en el "cuadrilatero 01", en la base de la torre de Tokio el día del torneo a las 11 hrs.  
  
ATTE Equipo Organizador del KOF".  
  
-Vaya, después de todo si informaron del cambio de fecha- dijo Shingo dando una mirada de relajo a Kyo, sin embargo este último no quedó muy conforme.  
  
-Hay algo que aún me preocupa.- Kyo miro seriamente a Shingo.  
  
-¿Qué cosa?-  
  
-¿Cuál fue el problema de "Fuerza Mayor" para adelantar tanto el torneo?- Shingo compartió la desconfianza de su maestro.  
  
-Tiene razón, pero creo que eso no lo sabremos hasta el lunes-  
  
-Si, pero todavía queda algo que me incomoda y es que hace una carta de un Yagami en mi departamento.- dijo Kyo mirando la carta con el sello.  
  
-Pues abrala y lo sabremos- dijo Shingo ansioso por saber lo que tenía.  
  
Kyo abrió la carta y desplegó la carta doblada, era una hoja blanca escrita con tinta lila, en ella decía lo siguiente:  
  
"Ven a mi residencia hoy a la media noche, ven solo y procura que nadie se entere, hay algo serio que involucra a nuestras familias.  
  
Yagami Iori"  
  
-Esto.¿y que piensa hacer Kusanagi-san? -preguntó Shingo algo temeroso de que le fuera a pasar algo a su maestro.  
  
-Ire-  
  
~Continuara~  
  
Nota: Wow, tarde mucho en terminar este capitulo, gracias a los que lo leen, espero que dejen reviews. Aquí se viene la parte misteriosa del fic, sigan leyendo (! 


End file.
